


they don't know

by sharpescool



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, It's an AU, So please go easy on me, my very first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpescool/pseuds/sharpescool
Summary: Ava Sharpe just wanted to ask for a favor, not meet the person that would change her world forever.or4 times Ava Sharpe ‘accidentally’ emailed Sara Lance and the 1 time Sara finally was the one to message her.





	they don't know

**1**

 

Honestly, Ava just wanted to ask a favor. She just wanted to email Amaya and send her the location of the gym her uncle was running.

 

And now here she was thinking she should just have texted her.

 

Because now Sara Lance, the most popular, most annoying (well at least in her opinin) girl in school is emailing her.

 

Because Ava ‘freaking idiot’ Sharpe accidentally sent the said email to Sara Lance. And she didn’t even think that was possible. Like how stupid can you possibly be?

 

**_sara_lance@gmail.com: I didn’t know my uncle owns a gym, but I do know ways we can get worked up ;)_ **

****

**_ava-sharpe@gmail.com: Umm, if you didn’t realize that wasn’t meant for you._ **

****

**_sara_lance@gmail.com: Well, honey if you need to let off some steam you know where to find me. Until then, see you at school ;)_ **

****

**_ava-sharpe@gmail.com: Don’t call me honey._ **

****

 Right now Ava was feeling nothing but annoyance to herself and to the girl. She thought she was finally free of the girl, but she should have known better.

 

 

**2**

 

The day after she accidentally messaged Sara Lance everything started to change. Sara Lance started noticing her. Sara Lance started sitting next to her when they have classes together. Sara Lance started acting like they were friends.

 

**_ava-sharpe@gmail.com: Please stop acting like we’re friends. Please stop because you are embarrassing me._ **

****

**_sara_lance@gmail.com: Why would I want to stay away from a beautiful girl?_ **

****

**_ava-sharpe@gmail.com: I don’t know but just please stop. I don’t want anyone to think I hang out with people like you._ **

****

**_sara_lance@gmail.com: Fine._ **

****

**_sara_lance@gmail.com: Sunshine ;)_ **

 

Ava had to admit it was nice that someone thought she was beautiful, but she knows how it feels to have her heart broken and she doesn’t want to go through that again.

Especially with the biggest player in school.

 

 

**3**

 

She has to admit hanging out with Sara isn’t that bad, especially when you finally get to know her. Ava hasn’t really warmed up to her yet but she’s getting there.

 

**_ava-sharpe@gmail.com: Hey you alright?_ **

****

**_sara_lance@gmail.com: Of course. Why you asking?_ **

****

**_ava-sharpe@gmail.com: I might have overheard you in the bathroom stall._ **

****

**_sara_lance@gmail.com: Oh? That was nothing. Thanks though, for being concerned._ **

****

**_ava-sharpe@gmail.com: Well... if you need anyone to talk to I’m just here._ **

****

**_sara-lance@gmail.com: Thank you Ava, really._ **

****

 

 

**4**

 

Everything was going bad. Everything was not going according to plan. She, Ava Sharpe, the most focused, uptight, strict person she knows is admittedly falling for Sara Lance.

 

_**ava-sharpe@gmail.com: Hey! Congratulations on the win!** _

__

_**sara_lance@gmail.com: Thanks! Also thank you for being my inspiration ;)** _

__

_**ava-sharpe@gmail.com: Oh haha.** _

__

_**sara_lance@gmail.com: No really. Thank you.** _

__

_**ava-sharpe@gmail.com: Well, I can be your inspiration anytime ;)** _

 

 

**+1**

Sara really likes Ava. Like so much. Every time she sees Ava laugh, or smile, or even the way she gets annoyed at her, Sara falls again and again.

 

And now Sara is going to finally make a move on Ava.

 

_**sara_lance@gmail.com: Ava.** _

__

_**ava-sharpe@gmail.com: Hey! No cliché nicknames this time?** _

__

_**sara_lance@gmail.com: Haha no.** _

__

_**ava-sharpe@gmail.com: Hey you alright? Are you sick?** _

__

_**sara_lance@gmail.com: Go out with me?** _

__

_**ava-sharpe@gmail.com: what?** _

 

_**sara_lance@gmail.com: Go out with me? Please.** _

__

_**ava-sharpe@gmail.com: Of course.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING MY VERY FIRST STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr : @heaven0seven


End file.
